This invention relates generally to methods and devices for absorbing mechanical shock and more particularly to methods and devices for fixing the position of rolls of web material during transportation.
In the past, it has been common to secure rolls of paper or other cylindrical units by the use of metal bands. This was adequate for securing cylindrical units around the circumference of a holding compartment in a shipping vessel. It was not adequate when the shipping compartment was large and additional cylinders had to be placed inside those that surrounded the circumference of the holding compartment. To secure the interior cylindrical units, paper or disposable air bags have been inserted between the units to be transported to fix their position. This technique has proved to be less than satisfactory as a means for securing rolls of web material, such as paper, or other units to be transported.
Inflatable air bags have been utilized for securing rolls of web material or other units to be transported. The rolls were shipped positioned on end with the convex surfaces in contact with one another or with air bags inserted between the convex surfaces not in contact. The air bags were inflated to stabilize the load during shipment. Also, it has been standard practice to use inflatable air bags between the units near the door to compensate for the gap usually created by imperfect spacing. By filling in the unused space, the air bags were to secure the transported units preventing movement and damage.
However, due to the convex surface of the rolls, air bags alone do not offer sufficient support to prevent the rolls from moving. The air bags alone have proved to be unsatisfactory. Severe impacts have resulted in air bag rupture due to the concentration of force in the center of the bag by the convex surface of the rolls of web material. Even if the bags do not rupture, the rolls may still shift to relieve the pressure applied by the inflatable air bag. This allows for further movement which results in the rolls being damaged. Therefore, due to the flexibility of the inflatable air bag and the contour of the paper rolls, movement and damage has been noted.
The art has employed complex and expensive techniques to solve the movement and damage problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,732 to Bell, assigned to Great Northern Corporation and Presto Products, Inc., discloses one such approach. The Bell patent utilizes a stacking assembly for protecting the ends and sides of the entire roll of web material. The patent is directed to a structure for protectively supporting and spacing rolls of web material in a multilayer horizontal stack.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to povide a novel paperboard shipping assembly and chock which minimizes or reduces problems of the type previously noted.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to retain the relative position of units of web material by filling in unwanted space. The present invention allows for space to be filled in between adjacent cylindrical units or between a cylindrical unit and an adjacent rigid structure.
A further object of the present invention is to prevent damage to the cylindrical units of web material by maintaining the relative position of the units.
A further object of the present invention is to distribute cushioning over a significant area of the cylindrical units of web material. This allows the pressure applied by a cushioning means to be more evenly distributed over the surfaces of the cylindrical units of web material thereby enhancing the ability to secure the transported units.
Still another object of the present invention is to effectively eliminate the instance of air bag failure upon severe impact.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.